


Underfoot

by silvardepoch



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvardepoch/pseuds/silvardepoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou doesn't pay much attention to how Daisuke makes him try on so many types of shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underfoot

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift.

Daisuke picked up one of the suede wingtips and set it down immediately upon seeing the ten-thousand yen pricetag.

 

Why Daisuke knew suede wouldn't be good in Inaba, he wasn't sure (probably heard it from that Kanji kid who was always hanging around Souji).  But he did, and he was in a shoe store or the shoe section of a department store, and Kou was only now sitting on the bench while the salesgirl got him some shoes to try on.

 

“Dude, calm down,” Kou said.  “You're the one who suggested we go shoe shopping.”

 

Daisuke looked up as he tapped the counter with his finger.  “I know!  I'm just... what's taking her so long?”

 

“I'm sorry for the wait!”  The salesgirl set three boxes down next to Kou.  “Just let me know if you need anything else.”

 

Kou smiled at the salesgirl.  “Ah, thank—”

 

Once the girl was gone, Daisuke was at Kou's feet, undoing the buckle of shoes and slipping them off.

 

“You know,” Kou said, “I can take them off myself—h-hey, wait!”

 

Daisuke paused, his fingers hooked around the band of Kou's black dress socks.

 

“I haven't even tried the shoes on yet…”

 

“Oh.”  Daisuke slipped his fingers out of Kou's socks.  “Um, how about we try these.”

 

Kou didn't look quite mollified, but he said nothing as Daisuke pulled the first pair out of the box.

 

“You didn't have to take both my shoes off, Daisuke.”  
  
“Well, you need to try walking in them, don't you?”

 

The first pair, patent leather cap toe oxfords, went on smoothly and fit snugly.

 

“What are you doing?” Kou asked.

 

“Tying your shoelaces.”  Daisuke smoothed the hem of Kou's pants and let them fall over the shoes.  “Wanna give them a lap around the store?”

 

Kou eased himself out of the chair, walked to the rack a few steps away, then turned back.  “They're good,” he said, sitting back down.  He didn't say anything when Daisuke undid the shoelaces and removed the shoes.

 

Kou blanched at the second pair.  “How am I going to bend my knees in those?”

 

Daisuke smiled.  “You'll be fine.”

 

So Daisuke helped Kou into the knee-high black rubber Wellington boots, folding the back of his pants legs so they could tuck in fully.

 

“It feels like the circulation to my feet are being cut off.”

 

“You can wear them with skinny jeans.”

 

Kou's brief walk in the boots was hobbled and stiff.  He sighed when Daisuke managed to extract him from them.

 

“And here's the last pair…”

 

Kou looked down as his socks were removed.  Daisuke looked up at him and held up the flip flops with a grin.

 

Kou wasn't pale, but his feet took on a creamy hue in contrast to the black sandals, the cloth thong resting easily between his long toes.  His nails were clipped and his soles and heels pumiced, soft to the eyes and hand.  He pointed his feet to the ground, allowing the sandals to lie flat against the floor before getting up to walk around a bit.

 

“These are really nice,” he said, “but… when am I ever going to need to wear them?”  
  
“Summer is coming.”

 

“But—”

 

“And your birthday is coming up!”

 

*

 

Kou looked down at the bag on his lap.  Outside the train's windows, the pebbled wilderness that had taken over the city gradually ceded to the grass and rivers of Inaba.  Eight thousand yen for a pair of sandals.  His parents were going to freak.

 

*

 

“Hey, Daisuke?”

 

Daisuke looked up from where he lay on the floor, magazine spread before him and biscuit stick between his teeth.  “What up?”

 

“Um, nothing.”

 

Kou looked around the room.  “I'm gonna head to the bathroom, okay?”

 

“No prob.”

 

Kou looked over at Daisuke.  He reached down to take off his shoes.  “I won't be long.”  
  
Daisuke looked up from his magazine.  “Okay.”

 

Kou rolled his socks off and set them on top of his shoes, stood up, stretched, and walked out of the room, sliding the shoji behind him.

 

He padded down the hallway and around the corner, stopped, and walked back to his room, footfalls silent.  Kneeling, he slid the door open just a crack, taking care not to make any noise, and peered into the room.

 

Daisuke was facing the door, back against the wall, but his eyes were unfocused, heavy lidded and sometimes closing shut.  He had one of Kou's socks to his nose and was sniffing deeply, pausing only occasionally to pant for air.  His knees were pulled up to his chest and his tracksuit pants were still on, but his other hand was down the waistband, and it was obvious from the rustling of fabric and the movement of his wrist that he was masturbating.

 

Daisuke's hand stilled and he pulled it from his crotch.  His fingers were shiny with webs of precum.  Moving the sock from his nose, he brought those fingers to his mouth and began licking them clean.

 

The breath caught in Kou's throat, and Daisuke looked up at the noise.  His eyes widened and he scrambled to pull his pants higher, the sock still balled up in his hand.

 

Kou closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again and reentering the room.  Daisuke didn't look at him, just kept his head bent down and his hands fisted against his knees.

 

"How long has this been going on?" Kou asked.

 

Daisuke didn't respond.

 

Kou sat down and faced Daisuke.  “Well, now I know why we keep taking trips to the shoe store—hey, wait!”

 

Kou stood to stop Daisuke from leaving.  “Where are you going?”

 

Daisuke did not meet his gaze.

 

“Come on,” Kou said, gripping onto Daisuke's sleeve.  “What's the matter?”

 

At last, Daisuke turned his head to look at Kou.  “You're not freaked out?”

 

“What?”  Kou laughed.  “Come on, man.  How long have we known each other?”

 

Daisuke didn't look convinced.  Stepping close, Kou released Daisuke's sleeve and moved his hand to cup Daisuke's face, leaned in to kiss Daisuke on the corner of his mouth.  Kou pulled away and smiled.

 

“Why don't you sit down?” he asked.

 

*

 

Kou's soles were already soft, and the constant leaking of Daisuke's precum only made them that much softer.

 

Kou held Daisuke's cock in place between the big and second toe of one foot, rubbed the head of Daisuke's dick with his other foot, first with the ball of his foot, then the sole.  The heel ground against the frenulum, pressing the dorsal side of the head into Daisuke's treasure trail, spotting the hairs with threads of precum.  Then it was the space between the tips of his toes and the foot proper, moving back and forth over the slit, coaxing yet more precum from the now-wide slit.

 

It was when Kou had returned to rubbing the slit with his sole that Daisuke came with a moan.  Kou continued his grinding as each shot of hot cum gobbed and smeared against his sole; Daisuke's eyes rolled back as he went slack-jawed.

 

At last it was over.  Kou lifted his cum-drenched foot and held it close to Daisuke's face, wiggling his toes.

 

“Want a taste?” Kou asked with a grin.

 

With a groan of pleasure, Daisuke leaned forward and stuck out his tongue, starting his lick at Kou's heel and traveling up, across the sole, between the toes, sucked on each toe individually, stopping to pull away only once the coating of cum was too thick on his tongue.  He closed his lips and swallowed, stuck out his now clean tongue once more and continued his licking until Kou's foot was dripping now with drool.

 

Kou looked down at Daisuke, who did not break eye contact, his head in constant motion as he panted and licked up and down Kou foot.

 

“Looks like we've got a new game to play, eh, Daisuke?”


End file.
